livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Sword of the Hunter - Session 5
Session 5 Summary of Events. 0 After botching yet another hunting job in the states, Marco was offered another job. 1 In Europe. One was to retrieve the vampire which is now living in your shadow. 0 The other, to clear a hotel of demons, one of which decides to join you. 1 Seems like she's an oni. What shes doing in Europe and not Japan is unknown. 1 In any case, the group is now standing out of a bar, after she got 'evicted' for being 'underage' "This your kid?" A man who appears to be the bartender shoves the oni into you. "Cause that shit aint funny." He slams the door behind him, and you look down. She does NOT look happy. 0 "Well, I guess we aren't in Italy. . ." 0 "Hey, she isn't my kid!" 5 "Forgot about that, then again in my defense not all places have legal ages." "The hell is a legal age?" She snaps at you. Circling around you, she looks at Alex. "Hey, gimme back my gun. I have some 'bargaining' to do." Alex looks at you. 0 ". . .Look, I'll just get it for you. IF they don't throw me out." 1 "I'd like to leave this place in one piece." 3 "Just give it to her. Not like we'll be here much longer." The oni hefts the anti-materials rifle. She performs a quick press-check before sliding the strap over her shoulder. "Really? No objections? I thought you were a 'good guy'." 0 "Only barely. Just meet us at the north entrance if you want to follow." 2 "Well, chances are another hunter is here. And I'm too lazy right now." 3 "On second thought, I really shouldn't be letting you do this." "So there is a brain up there, huh?" She slides the safety on, and slings it across her waist. "Well, get in there and get me some booze. Else I will begin my own bargaining methods." 0 "I'm curious to how fast you'll be shot. Go first." 2 "Anything SPECIFIC you'd like?" 1 "We could always wait until we get to a proper country." "Something strong. If it can knock you out in two shots, then get me a bottle of that." She takes the hand of Abby and Alex and begins heading off, "I'll be taking these two with me." 1 ". . .Dare I ask where?" 0 "Fine, but where should I meet you lot?" 4 Just go in and sense them later. You walk into the bar, the place rather empty. The bartender from before is behind the counter. He was polishing a few mugs before he notices you. "The hell do you want?" 0 "Business seems slow. Thought I'd help out." 0 "She wasn't my kid you know. Either way gimme something to drink." 5 "Alcohol. And lots of it. What else?" "Well, we got plenty of that here." He sets down the mug, and gives you a look. Hopefully he didn't recognize you. "What'll be your poison?" 1 "Bottle of the strongest shit you got." 3 Get yourself a drink first. 2 "Whats the strongest you have?" What's your poison? 0 Gin. 0 Whiskey. 3 Vodka. 0 A Cocktail. 0 A Beer. 4 Absinthe. 0 Tequila. How would you like it? 0 French. 5 Bohemian. He pulls out the standard kit for absinthe, and pours a shot of the stuff into the glass, and sets a soaked sugar cube on the spoon. A quick blaze, plunk, and shot of water later, its ready to drink. 1 Down it. 2 Take it slowly, "Say got anything stronger?" 1 "Surprised you carry the stuff." "We have some Austrian stuff. One second." He walks into the back, and a minute later he drops a bottle in front of you. The orange label simply says 'Stoh 80'. 4 "How much for the entire bottle?" 1 "Never seen this stuff before." 0 "Thats the strongest you have?" "For this stuff?" He looks at the bottle, and then back at you. "Tell you what, I'll give it to ya for twenty quid. How's that sound? Noone's ever asked for this stuff anyway." 6 "Fine by me." 1 ". . .How much is that in dollars?" You fish out the payment from that last job. Pound notes. Guess you know where you are now. Downing the absinthe and grabbing the bottle, you quickly leave the bar. Now, where did they run off to. . . 1 Wander around. 5 Try sensing them. 1 Figure out if your cellphone survived the journey. Mana signatures pop up pretty much everywhere. Mostly human, though. You try to filter through to any demon's in the mess, but its harder than you thought it'd be. 5 Alex is pretty powerful, try focusing for her. 2 Begin wandering. 2 Cellphone fish. Not worrying about the absurdly high count of mana signatures for now, you try and isolate Alex's power from the rest. Turns out this is rather easy, her signature is pretty unique afterall. 1 You know where she is now. Lets figure out this high count first. 4 Go meet them first, worry about the count later. You are now standing outside a clothing store. For such a rural looking town, this place sure has plenty of modern luxuries such as these. You can make out the three in the back of the store. 1 "Something tells me this town isn't actually all that rural. . ." 0 Venture inside. 2 You're about to join three girls clothes shopping. Wander around instead. You turn around only to be facing the informant from earlier. She looks over your shoulder, "Not joining them, Mr. Campanella? Then I have another job for you." 1 "Do tell." 4 "Mind explaining to me why this town's mana lit up like a Christmas Tree?" 0 "I'm not an errand boy, this better be something good." "If you payed attention, you'd notice they're not particularly strong signatures Mr. Campanella. This entire town is a residence for potential, or weak hunters. Now. . .about that job." 0 "Wait, what is this? Some starting zone like in video games or some shit?" 2 "Like some sort of breeding program?" 3 "So, why haven't they gone for my three little demons yet?" 0 "Alright, that job. . ." "Frankly, they're afraid of them. It's why I had you clear out the hotel, remember? They could hardly handle an oni with a rifle, why would they go after a half-fledged fallen angel? Now. That job." 7 "Fair enough. What are the details?" 0 "That doesn't mean they couldn't have ganged up on us." 0 "So wait, you don't have any competent hunters here?" "I am told you are Venetian by birth. A large request was posted by one of the larger divisions within Venice. I simply request that I am escorted there myself, and that you accept the request there." 2 ". . .Escorted? We ARE flying right? I mean we're on an island." 0 "Easy enough, travel costs are on you right?" 1 "Can't complain about going home. Whats the pay?" "Yes, it will be a flight. Due to circumstances, however, we still run the risk of being attacked en route. No matter how small that risk, I would prefer having some sort of escort." 0 "Something tells me you're not revealing something." 1 "On a plane? You have any idea how hard it will be to fight there?" 5 ". . .What class?" "Business. We do not have the, ahem, funds to accommodate first class travel every time, as much as I would have wished myself. Either way, it should be easier to fight than in economy." 5 "And you got my hopes up too." 0 "Alright, when do we leave?" 1 "Whats the pay?" "Forgive me. In any case, we leave on the 'morrow. You may stay in the same room as earlier. Also, due to the damage you have done, this escort will be free." She turns around and begins to walk off. 0 ". . .Well I've had worse deductions." 3 Might as well join your lolis now. 0 Start wandering around. You turn to walk into the store just as the three of them are leaving it. "Traditional garb gets annoying you know. Wanted something a bit more. . .here." The oni spins around, showing off new clothes 1 "Guess you'll be joining us, huh?" 2 "Here's your booze. Those clothes had better not have come off my pay." 0 "We're heading to Venice tomorrow. Okay? Okay." "Oh? This is the strongest they had? Better than what I thought it'd be." She stashes it, and turns to you. "Well, it did. Guess I'll be working the cost off, huh?" 3 "Somehow I had the feeling you'd come with me either way." 2 "I did not agree to this." 1 "And you two didn't stop her, why?" She smirks. "Well, then in either case part of that pay belongs to me. I mean, I did kill that other pesky problem you had in there." She looks between the three of you. "Im noticing a trend, though." 0 "No trend to be had." 0 "Don't worry, a lot of people are too." 3 "A name would be helpful too. Before you start questioning my motives." "Arai Kiyone. That's the family name first, by the way." 0 Abby looks between you two, "In any case, that was all the funds we had from Alex's job. What now?" 0 You explain briefly to the group that the next job is in Venice, and that you all leave tomorrow. 0 "Venice? Huh, we haven't been there in a while Marc." 0 "Nope, guess we're going home for a little bit, huh? You'll like it there Alex." 1 ". . .And I guess you too, what is it I call you? Arai?" 0 She nods, and heads off in a random direction. Seemed like you had some more exploring to do. 0 Or they realized you had some funds yourself. 0 Hunter / SESSION I STOPPED KEEPING TRACK / END SINCE MIKU HOURS